A series of studies were conducted to further evaluate the Patient Request Form (PRF). In one, the 75-item PRF developed last year was revised for a subsequent factor analysis by retaining 40 old items and adding 44 new ones. The 84-item revision, intended to measure 14 request categories ( nine psychological and five non-psychological), was completed by 238 patients to the walk-in clinic of a large urban general hospital. The resulting factor structure (principal components rotated using Little Jiffy) provided substantial confirmation of the independence of all 14 hypothesized patient request categories. In another study the PRF scores were correlated with the Profile of Mood States (POMS) and a Symptom Check List (SCL). Eight of the nine psychological request categories correlated with both the POMS and SCL measures wheras only one of the five non-psychological PRF categories correlated with the POMS or SCL. We examined the relationship of PRF scores to process variables such as expression of requests during the initial interview. We found that the PRF scores did not translate in a simple, direct fashion into behavior during intake. A study was conducted on the utilization of the customer model during the initial interview. Both patient's and clinician's measures of outcome correlated with ratings of utilization of the customer model. Clinicians focused on undebstanding, patients on more direct expression of help.